legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Majesty: Legends of Outhria
Majesty: Legends of Outhria '''is an upcoming card battle game, based on the A Legend's Legacy Trading Card Game that is for iOS devices or the computer. It is an extension to the original A Legend's Legacy game series. Other than being an MMORPG, it is a collectible card game that focuses on up to 3v3 combat and includes an extensive cast of '''aLL's most famous characters, such as Kalgerith Salumos, Tylious Dawnbane, and Deathlius Loss'end. The game has no release date yet and is only in it's planning stages. Right now, only formulas are being planned, skins are being drawn, and plans are being set around. Description Majesty: Legends of Outhria is a 3v3 collectible card game featuring a franchise of mighty heroes and villains as they defiantly work together to eliminate competent combatants. It is a massive multi battle experience that is set to have the ultimate destiny become creating the ultimate legacy to leave behind. Featuring LL's most notable characters, wage war on the opposition and become the epic legend! The game is the largest collectible card game to hit the market - and we plan to keep it that way. *CREATE A LEGENDARY ROSTER - Over 60 characters to start with over 100 skinned cards for battle. And with more characters being added in subsequent updates, you may never really have a fully complete collection. Each card can be upgraded four times for ultimate power! Each card has their own special and passive ability! *ULTIMATE 3v3 COMBAT - Take on your opponents in 3-player team battles! Conquer an ultimate story mode designated with combat, trickery, and boss fights! *PARTAKE IN YOUR OWN BATTLES - Test your skills in the custom match lobby and create your own fights to determine your true abilties! *EPIC, AWARD WINNING ARENA AND BATTLE MULTIPLAYER - Fight your opponents in true style with ever-growing strategy and moves. Partake in simple playlists featuring multiple game modes and maps, or challenge yourself in the ARENA, where the ultimate teams commence! *UPGRADE AND MASTER YOUR TEAM - Use Gold earned from many kinds of fights and build the ultimate team by collecting cards, improving abilities, and increasing card stats with different mechanics, such as damage, health, block potential, and energy usage as well as XP gain! *ARCHIVE YOUR SUCCESS - Visit the archives in game to document your collection, as well as determine ultimate basis strategies! *AN ALMIGHTY SOUNDTRACK - An epic soundtrack for an epic game! Features 20 songs and includes a sound player! *TONS OF PROMISED, FRESH, FUTURE CONTENT! - Each patch will add new characters, new battles, new maps, and new modes! Stay tuned to the real LL game to unlock more fresh content! Each new LL expansion adds an EXPLOSIVE amount of content! Gameplay In Majesty: Legends of Outhria, the game revolves around collecting cards and upgrading them with support cards and additional copies, as well as "pocket" items that allow small boosts during battle. They are then utilized in 3v3 battles to defeat their opponents. The user starts with three random characters at the beginning of the game (exceeding a stat total of no more than 1,300) that are bronze rarity, and can get more characters by completing battles, buying them from the shop or obtaining them as rewards from the Challenge Mode. Each character can level up to 25, and can be upgraded in rarity in two ways; by buying an additional card in the store at it's next equivalent (having a bronze and buying it's silver) or by leveling to 25 and buying the end level promotion (which is cheaper but takes time). A character can go through four promotions starting from bronze, going to silver, gold, platinum, and majestic. With each promotion, the stats (damage, health, energy) also increase. Cards can be bought in the store at any rarity equivalent (bronze to majestic) with the exception that the player beat certain stages first (Chapter 8 must be beaten to purchase Platinum cards). Each character can have more than one skin therefore having more than one card, with stat changes between the two, and they also have many abilities. A character has a passive ability which can aid themselves, change the battle, or aid the rest of the team. For example, Kalgerith Salumos '''(Prime) has the ability to add 20% health to all characters on the team. Each character then has three offensive abilities that are used in combat, that are unlocked at Levels 1, 10, and 20 respectively. Each ability can be upgraded to do more damage, and have alternate ways of doing damage in the game (''Kalgerith's Scarlance Sweep ''is a rapid tap attack). The first two abilities can do many status effects, such as poison, freeze, stun, bleed, or even lower attack or defence for a short while, or in some rare cases, are unblockable. However, the majority are blockable. The last ability, known as the '''Legendary Move, is an unblockable super-attack that deals incredibly high damage. Cards require energy to use in combat that can be depleted in amounts of 1,2, or 3. As a card gets promoted they acquire more energy. Each card starts with 10 energy. At the highest promotion, each card can have 20 energy (2,2,2,4). If a character lacks the energy to participate in a battle, the player must wait till it's recharged, or use an "energy" consumable, which can be rewarded from matches or as daily rewards. Energy can also accumulate faster for cards with the purchase of a "support card" for each character found in the shop or from "booster packs". Cards that boost health and damage can be found as well, offering 10% damage and health to each individual character. "Portent" items are also included, which give the card a small boost during battle which is used once a battle. Single Player Multiplayer Custom See: Majesty: Legends of Outhria/Legendary Moves Plot In an alternate universe (a multiverse) found within the Paradox Equation, the first Primearch Rupturing caused a shift in power, causing severe damage to the planet of Outhria unknowingly by the higher powers. Members of the Brotherhood '''and '''Confederacy see this opportunity to gather power, while other members in a neutralist state, fight to protect it from the others, and battles erupt on Outhria to determine the most competent combatants. Shadius revealed there may be a comic series. Challenge Mode The Challenge Mode is an addition to the game where players can beat a total of 150 battles (50 x 3) to unlock an exclusive character up to Gold rarity from Bronze '''and '''Silver. It comes in 150 battles, or three sets of 50. Each set of battles has a different difficulty (Standard, Master, Legend) and require more powerful cards. In each 50 battles, there are 5 sub-challenges with 10 battles each that all require a certain prerequisite. The challenge lasts 10 days, if it has not been earned, the challenge becomes available to buy in the shop (for a very high price) and players can play through it and earn the cards. In addition, the challenge-esque characters can be earned in booster packs although this is highly rare. In order to complete all 150 battles, you will need at least 3 powerful Majestic '''(not '''Platinum) ranked cards at Level 25. Characters Every major update there is 7 challenge characters, released in two batches. Version 1.0 Version 2.0 *not released yet Characters See: Majesty: Legends of Outhria/Characters The game features prominent characters from Outhria from the A Legend's Legacy game and it's expansions. Since the game uses characters from the main MMORPG, only up to X-18 has been added as characters. *Acronite Killa *Aejor *Aegis Uredos *Alkindar Blackclaw *Akrisad Nimbus *Amoveus *Ancieus Uredos *Arcos Redfang *Argyn Salumos *Astrous *Auditorez de Asesino *Aztecio *Crudor Leviathas *Daytona Sphere *Deadlock *Deathix *Deathlius Loss'end *Draco Equiste *Esquire *Exition *Fordron Banesmite *Fujisaku No Sai *Graphlir Rukt *Gunthar Killa *Kalgerith Salumos *K'ril Xarkoroth *Lochgor *Maljuris Salumos *Nadrian *Nikk Shadius *Noblar Sanguine *Oblivus Daltstridker *Obsidirain *Painius Sufferince *The Phoenix *Protoklast *Putnam *Rodath *Rose de Fleur *Salvator Leonus *Sera *Shifujiro No Sai *Shiryuu Killa *Skelden King *Spetzraiz Ressureccion *Spydaka *Taisan Killa *Theodar Scarblood *Thotazlxax *Tylious Dawnbane *Tyurak Riften *Tz'koran *Victor Ger'oul *Voidlak *Wajadovia *Wraithic *Xanaxath *Yarou Killa *Zenberg Killa Levels See: Majesty: Legends of Outhria/Levels *'Chapter 1: '''The Legend Begins (Boss: Fujisaku No Sai ''Prime) *'Chapter 2: '''Steps of Destiny (Boss: Kalgerith Salumos ''Prime) *'Chapter 3: '''Worlds Await (Boss: Fordron Banesmite ''Prime) *'Chapter 4: '''Other Side of Outhria (Boss: Salvator Leonus ''Prime) *'Chapter 5: '''Brave Thy Domain (Boss: Tylious Dawnbane ''Prime) *'Chapter 6: '''Legends Matter (Boss: Deathlius Loss'end ''Prime) *'Chapter 7: '''Laughing Death (Boss: Esquire ''Prime) *'Chapter 8: '''Classic Uber Bosses I (Multiple bosses) *'Chapter 9: 'Classic Uber Bosses II (Multiple bosses) *'Chapter 10: 'Classic Uber Bosses III (Multiple bosses) *'Chapter 11: 'Classic Majestic Challenge (Multiple bosses, hard challenges) *'Chapter 12: 'The War Reincarnated (Boss: Aejisus ''Prime) *'Chapter 13: '''The War Reincarnated Uber Bosses I (Multiple bosses) *'Chapter 14: '''The War Reincarnated Uber Bosses II (Multiple bosses) Battle Variants ... Trivia ... Category:Games